Forever my love
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: Bella and Edward get kidnapped by the volturi. will the rest of the cullens be able to save them in time?
1. mutiny, and true love

**Please review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related, and sadly im not fictional.**

**Aro's POV**

"I don't understand how he does it though" me and Marcus were having a conversation on vampire-human relationships- specifically Edward and Bella's- and of course Marcus understood. He had had a relationship with a human a couple millenniums ago. So he himself knew how hard it was to resist feeding, but he said it was worth it. He also knew how fragile humans were. Suddenly Caius burst though the door followed by the rest of the guard, which included Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi, and even Gianna was with them. "Is there a problem, my dear friend, Caius?" I asked.

Felix stepped forward before Caius could reply, "Yes there is old man! Its time for you to step down!" "Whatever do you mean Felix?" I said as I stood up. This time Caius replied, "You've been to……hmmm what's the word… NICE. You've let all the vampires slide, but I won't have it anymore! It's time for a new leader, specifically me." Then all my senses were gone. No sight. No smell. No sound. Not even taste. I knew exactly what had happened. Alec. I wasn't sure how long I had been without senses. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?! Years?!?!? Decades???!!!! Centuries?!?!?! Millenniums?!?!?!!?!??!?!?! Finally I could see again. Smell again. Feel again. Sadly I was locked up in some metal room. I'd had it built to contain vampires who had broken the law, so I knew that it was impenetrable. Oh yeah. And sound proof. Inside and out. I couldn't hear what was going on outside this cell. And no one could hear what was going on inside. So I just sighed, and put my head in my hands.

**Edward's POV**

Me and Bella had been locked up in my room all day. Thankfully, Carlisle had suggested that the rest of the family go hunting far away, so me and Bella would be alone. She insisted that she miss breakfast. After about thirty minutes of coaxing, I finally gave in, but I wasn't going to let her miss lunch

**Bella's POV**

My stomach growled. Lunch time, I thought. I sighed and got up, knowing that Edward would not let me miss lunch too. He picked me up, and ran down the stairs. Apparently, he thought I needing food right away. I quickly ate the grilled cheese sandwich he made me. "this is REALLY good." I complemented him. A slight smile was beginning to play on his lips. "food network." "do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. "sure" he said. He smiled my favorite crooked grin. I was a little to caught up in knowing that the love of my life was standing behind me to actually remember what movie I picked out. I looked at the box. I realized I had picked a romance movie. Titanic. I popped it in the bluray player – of course nothing was to expensive for the Cullen's- and sat down in Edwards lap. I just looked up at him and smiled. About half way through the movie, Edward jumped of the couch, and started to growl. I had never seen him so vicious in my entire life. "Edward, what's wrong?"


	2. broken window

**Please review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related, and sadly im not fictional.**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward. I have to admit, I was scared. I wondered what could have possibly been the motive as to why he was so angry. He was never this angry at Aro the last time I had visited the Volturi. Well I wouldn't actually consider that a visit, but still. He wasn't this angry at Jacob when he- well I guess I broke it, but he was involved- broke my hand, or when Jane tried hurting me with her power. I will never get over how thankful I am that my brain doesn't work right. He wasn't this angry when-

The sound of shattering glass interrupted my thoughts. I looked towards the window to find that is was broken. Esme was going to be furious. The shape of something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. It was a rock, and tied to it was a piece of paper. Me and Edward just stared into each others eyes for a moment. The way he looked into my eyes, it was as if we only had very little time left together. He then looked down at the piece of paper. Before I knew it, the paper was in his hands. After two seconds, Edward seemed like he had just become even more furious. I wondered if that was even possible. He then handed me the paper. I dropped it after I finished reading. Once again, me and Edward stared into each others eyes. This time his eyes were more agonized than they were infuriated.

**Alice's POV**

Me, esme, and Rosalie were sitting outside on the deck, while Emmett, and jasper wrestled in the snow. Of course there was snow here, I thought to myself, its Alaska. Carlisle told us that we were going hunting in Alaska, but if he really wanted to go hunting, we would have just gone to the mountains. The rest of the family, except for esme, Carlisle never kept secrets from his wife, was confused and curious as to why we were going to Alaska. Emmett kept grumbling in the back seat the whole way there. He kept saying something about there being no grizzly bears in Alaska. I for one knew why we were going to Alaska. I had seen a vision of Edward asking Carlisle if he and Bella could have some alone time.

Hey! That's not fair you cheated! You can't……… Emmett's voice just faded into the background. I suddenly couldn't see a thing. I sighed, a vision, probably just a new trend in the stock market. I was wrong. The vision started. _Edward jumped of the couch and began to growl. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked. A rock flew threw the window, and fell to the ground. Edward picked it up and read it then handed it to Bella. Bella dropped it. _Yes, I thought to myself, as I landed right side up. I read it. _The note said we are coming for you._


	3. visions come true

**Please review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related, and sadly im not fictional.**

**Alice's POV**

To my horror, the vision continued. _The door burst open, and the volturi stepped in. "You're coming with us." Felix and Demetri grabbed Edward, while Cauis picked up Bella._ "No!!" I yelled as I jumped up. My family just stared at me confused. In a second Carlisle was at my side asking what I saw. "The volturi has kidnapped Edward and Bella!" I yelled at him. The rest of my family was at my side in an instant. "It's to late!" I yelled, "its happening right now!" If I could still cry, I would have been in hysterics.

"If we can get back soon, maybe we can catch there scent and we can follow them." Carlisle suggested. "Then let's go! I'm up for a good fight!" Of course, Emmett was always up for a fight. We were able to get back to the house in a few hours, but they were long gone.

**Bella's POV**

Edward dashed to my side. The door was flung off the hinges by some powerful source. It took me a minute to realize what it was. The Volturi.

"Greetings friends." Cauis said sneering.

**Edwards POV**

"What do you want? We have broken no rules." I said. I had no clue what they were up to, because they were blocking there minds. "Felix, Demetri, hurry up, we need to go." Caius actually sounded bored. "What do you mean we?" I asked. "Well lets see….. I mean me, Felix, Demetri, you, and Bella." I was officially furious at Aro. Why would he do this to Bella?

"Why is Aro doing this?" I asked. Caius replayed in his mind the mutiny that had taken place. I actually felt sorry for Aro. Poor Aro.

Before I knew it Felix and Demetri had me pinned to the floor, while Caius came over and picked Bella up, and threw her over his shoulder. He didn't do it gently either. He probably knocked the air out of her. After a few minutes of struggling to get up, I just gave up, knowing it wasn't worth it. Once Felix and Demetri realized I'd surrendered. They got up and took me with them. I didn't have much strength left, so I just followed them.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a metal room. Edward was sitting in a ball in a corner. When he noticed that I was awake, he came to my side. Of course it was Edward, so the first thing he did was apologize about getting me into this. I quickly silenced him by saying it wasn't his fault.

I really was scared, because I was being held prisoner by a bunch of evil vampires. Well, at least I was with Edward. I wasn't entirely sure how long we had been there, but soon Caius came bursting through the door. All he said was, "its time."


	4. Options

**Please review. Tell me if it sucks, or if it rocks, or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: umm yeah, yesterday I was talking to Stephanie Meyer, and she gave me ownership of all things twilight related. NOT. Still don't own anything**

**Hey guys! You should read Broken Records by 4kitty101 (it's under books-twilight). I highly recommend it. It is totally amazing! Kitty is an awesome writer.**

**Bella's POV**

When I open my eyes- I guess I had become unconscious again. That's the second time already. Hmmm, maybe I should try counting how many times I become unconscious. Wait, no I would lose track- I was strapped on to a metal table. Caius was towering over me. Is he really that tall? I wondered. Felix and Demetri were holding back Edward. "now that your awake"-Caius said,-" we will present your _boyfriend_"-the way he said it hurt, it was as if he hated Edward.-"with three options. Option one, Felix will turn Bella into a vampire"-Edward growled viciously-"and of course you Edward, will join the volturi." "WHAT ABOUT BELLA?!? DOES SHE HAVE TO JOIN THE VOLTURI?!?!" Edward interrupted. "Well of course, but I'm not sure Felix would be able to control himself once he started….great! Would you stop side tracking me?!?.........okay……….option two, YOU turn Bella into a vampire, then you and her join the Volturi. And my personal favorite, option three. You join the volturi, and well guess what! In this option, Bella gets to stay human! Well I mean, she stays for dinner if you know what I mean. Felix already called dibs." I looked at Felix horrified. His smile got even wider when he saw I was staring at him, and of course, he winked. Edward was ticked now. His growls filled the entire room. If I was able to move my hands, they would have been over my ears, because he was SO loud. "Now"-Caius sneered-"what will it be?"

**Alice's POV**

I put my head in my hands as I saw the new vision. Caius giving Edward three options. I thought I should probably tell the rest of the family, so I called them in the living room. "What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked. He had been so concerned about his son, and his soon to be daughter. I always got ecstatic whenever I thought about the vision of Edward proposing to Bella, but now was not the time to be happy. "Caius just gave Edward three options." I looked at all the faces of my family, the family I loved, all there faces twisted in confusion and concern. I stopped when I came to jasper. Oh how I loved him. Jasper encouraged me to continue with a look that kinda said,_ hurry up! My clothes are going out of style while I'm waiting, _but I knew he would never say that aloud. I took a deep breath-though I didn't really need to- before I continued, "option one, Felix turns Bella into a vampire, and then they both join the Volturi."-Everyone gasped-"option two, Edward turns Bella, and then they join the Volturi. Option three"-once again, if I could still cry, I would be in hysterics.-"Edward j-j-joins the v-v-volturi, and Bella s-s-s-s-stays human, but she also s-s-s-stays for d-dinner, and F-f-f-Felix called d-d-dibs." I was silently sobbing now. Jasper was at my side now and was comforting me. Why didn't I see her getting kidnapped earlier! I thought to myself. How could I let this happen to my sister? And now esme was dry-sobbing. Even Rosalie was breaking down. Ok…psychics aren't usually surprised, but this shocked me. This was Rosalie for crying out loud! I thought she hated Bella. Oh well I would figure that out later. Right now I need to think of a way to free Ed and bells. "A-a-Alice?" I looked up at esme. She didn't look like she was completely over her little sobbing party. "Did you see what o-o-option Edward c-chose?" she asked. I just shook my head dismayed. I really don't know what he will say.

**Like I said before, PLEASE REVIEW**

**4kitty101 rocks!!**


	5. Plans

**I'm sorry this chapter is late (well only a few hours) but I have been gone all day and didn't have time. I am trying to get AT LEAST one chapter up each day. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please review. I don't want to be mean, but I'm not going to put up chapter six till I have fifteen reviews. I truly am sorry, but I need to know if people actually like this story. 'Cause if they don't, I don't want to waste time on something no one will read. Once again, sorry! 4KITTY101 ROCKS!!!**

**Edwards POV**

HOW COULD I DO THIS TO BELLA?!?! I knew I should have left again, but I just couldn't hurt her again. And plus I didn't want her to get any closer to that Jacob kid. I really hate him, I thought. "I – I – I can't choose." I said as I hung my head. "Well if you don't then I will, and I can guarantee you it won't be number two." I growled at Caius. "Just pick two" the voice was just a whisper, but I knew that voice so well. That sweet, soft, angelic voice. I would do anything to here it. It was the voice of my angel. My Bella. But how could she want this. I looked at her like she was crazy. Was being doomed to an eternity of darkness really better than dying and going to heaven?!?! But I was pretty sure I knew what she was thinking, _who needs heaven when I have you._ I was selfish. I wanted to choose two. Because I wanted her to be with me for the rest of my existence. I wanted her to become Mrs. Cullen, but I was selfish. I didn't want her to die though; I would die if she died. So I did the most selfish thing possible, "I choose two." I whispered. Oddly, she seemed to relax. "I love you Edward." She whispered to low for human ears. Really??? SHE STILL LOVED ME?!?! EVEN THOUGH IM SELFISH, AND ABOUT TO PUT HER INTO INTENSE PAIN????? Why do I deserve this beautiful, selfless, caring woman in front of me? What did I- "well come on now, we don't have all day." I looked at Caius, "we're doing this TODAY?!" "Why of course, now hurry up before I kill both of you." So I sighed, and leaned my head down to her neck, knowing I wouldn't win this fight. I pressed my cold lips to her neck before sinking my razor sharp teeth into her delicate, porcelain neck.

**Alice's POV**

I relaxed as I saw Edward choosing option two. "He chose to turn Bella himself." I whispered to my family. Esme seemed to loosen up her tense shoulders. "Now we just need to think of a plan" Carlisle said, breaking the awkward silence. "Well if were going to just burst in, I think we might need some reinforcement. Maybe Tanya's coven, and Siobhan's, and Zafrina's, and maybe even the Romans, and possibly some nomads." Jasper said, automatically turning into sergeant Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle and Jasper started called everyone up to ask them if they could help. Of course the Romans were always eager to help when it came to overthrowing the volturi. Emmett was outside thinking about battle plans. Rosalie and Esme were packing for our little "trip" to Italy, and I was sitting on the couch trying to see if anything else happened. "Our plane leaves tomorrow." Carlisle said. I groaned. Why couldn't we just leave now?! That's my sister they have. I kept rocking back and forth on the couch till Esme said, "It's time to go."


	6. Pain

**Ok I know I said I wasn't going to post this chapter till I got fifteen reviews (yes I know, its mean ******** ) but 4kitty101 did post another chapter, and I was so happy, I decided to continue without all the review "threats". So I kitty continues with her story, then so will I! Thank you kitty for posting another chapter! You rock.**

**Disclaimer: so Stephanie decided she was too old to be an author, so she gave me twilight, the host, and midnight sun. Guess what happened next. I woke up. I don't own anything.**

**Bella's POV**

The pain was……words couldn't describe it. Mostly it was unbearable. I couldn't help but thrash around and scream. I tried my hardest not too, knowing Edward was in more pain than me just watching, I really tried, but I failed. It felt as if I were on fire, wait no fire was not this hot. I was burning everywhere, especially my heart. Once the so called fire found my heart, I immediately wished it hadn't. Suddenly, the fire got hotter. My screams became louder, and I was practically begging for death to find me so I wouldn't have to endure this torture.

**Edward's POV**

The second Bella had started screaming, I felt pain. The pain that you get when you know your loved one is in pain. Me and Bella were connected so much, I could almost fell the exact pain she was in. Two days had gone by, Bella was still screaming, and Caius was still smirking. He started when Bella had started screaming. Bella's heart beat came faster and faster now. It's almost over my sweet precious angel, I thought. Her screams became louder and louder, till was begging me to kill her. Every time she wished for death, I felt even more pain. I apologized over and over, but she never answered me. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me for doing this to her, or….I don't know, but I was worried. A few hours later, her heart sped up even more. Her screams stopped the second her heart did. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

**Alice's POV**

"No!!!!!!" I cried. "Alice what is it?" jasper asked. Everyone was staring at me. They probably thought something had gone wrong in Italy. "The flight has been canceled!" I yelled. "What?!? I'm going to have to teach some sense into them!" Emmett voice boomed loudly. "Emmett we don't have time for that." Carlisle said, "We'll just catch the next flight."

After another thirty minutes, we pulled into the airport. We ran up to the front desk, though a little too fast for a regular human. "We need the next flight to Italy, and price doesn't matter." I said before the woman could even ask what we needed. She looked up at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, but the next flight to Italy doesn't leave till tomorrow night." What? "You don't have anything?!?!" "No I'm sorry". Our family left the airport with broken hearts. Nobody talking, nobody breathing. When we got home, I plopped back on the couch and started to rock back and forth again until it was time to leave


	7. Powers

**I would have posted this earlier, but I was having semi-writers block. It's over now! Once again 4kitty101 rocks!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related ******** oh well.**

**Bella's POV**

I was aware that the burning sensation had stopped. I immediately opened my eyes. Wow! Everything was so bright, so vivid. I was also aware of Edward standing above me. Hmm…..he's tall from this angle. Oh how his face shined with joy. I sat up at vampire speed, and just smiled at him. "I love you Edward." "I love you Bella." We just stared at each other hoping to prolong this blissful moment we had together. "Ok, ok let's get going! Aro is waiting to see you Bella." Caius said boringly. "Go away." I said as I shooed him away with my hand. In that instant, Caius was flying through the air before he hit the wall. He had been thrown the exact way I shoed him with my hand. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me, "Bella, try picking up that rock (**a/n okay I know... a rock is lame)**. I pointed my palm at it, and slowly moved up. The rock moved with my hand. "Bella, I think you have telekinesis." I smiled at Edward. Caius was just now getting up, "come now!" Wow Caius was ticked. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown him against the wall, but hey, I didn't mean to. We quickly ran with him towards Aro's "office". Once we were inside, Aro look directly at me, "wow Bella I can't deny the fact you are beautiful. So do you have any powers yet." "No" I said. I had always been terrible at lying, but this actually sounded true. "What?! But you just"- I silence Caius by looking him dead in the eyes, "I don't have any powers." I said sternly. Caius's eyes seemed to glaze over for a millisecond, and then he looked at Aro, "I'm sorry Aro she has no powers." Wow he actually bought it. Aro quietly dismissed us. When we were in our room the first thing Edward said was, "what was that?" "I don't know all I said was 'I don't have powers', his eyes glazed over for a second, and then he-he-he bought it." "Try doing something like that to me Bells." "Um… okay….. Edward I don't love you." "Sorry Bella, not working." "Hmm let me try this." I looked straight in his eyes and said sternly, "Edward I don't love you." His eyes glazed over, oh uh this is bad, he eyes were normal now, but his face held the expression of agony, "you…don't…love….me…? I knew it, I'm leaving." What?!?! I panicked. "Edward stop!" he turned his head towards me, and once again I looked him in the eyes and said sternly, "Edward I love you" after his eyes glazed over, his whole face lit up in joy. He ran back over to me and began to hug me. What was going on? "Um Edward?" "I can't believe you love me!" "EDWARD SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" He look at me, his eyes glazed over, and then said, "wow Bella I think you have another power, when you told me you didn't love me I actually believed it." "Wait so you're saying that I can move things with my hand, AND then tell someone something and they believe it??" "Yep" wow, I had two powers. This is amazing! Now I just need to figure out how to get away from this place, so I can get back to my family.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Sunshine

**This may not be the best chapter because it's like midnight, wait no, scratch that, one in the morning! (yawn) and I'm like falling asleep. 4kitty101 rocks! Please continue with ya story kitty!**

**Disclaimer: hmm…..I don't own anything.**

**Alice's POV**

Where was Tanya??!?!!!!?? Of course, Tanya's coven is ALWAYS late, but the plane leaves in ten minutes!!!!!! My brother and soon-to-be sister's life are on the line! Finally! Here comes Tanya's coven. "Sorry were late, we were shopping." We all filled the plane, because there was us, Tanya's coven, Siobhan's coven, the Romans, we even had the Egyptians, and then garret, and Alistair.***** I was sitting by a window, when Tanya came up to me and started talking to me. Normally I would have listened to her telling me what she had bought when she was talking, but now I was trying to focus on a vision. It kept fading in and out, because Tanya kept distracting me. "TANYA, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, except for Carlisle and Emmett. Carlisle looked disappointed, and Emmett was smirking. I sighed, apologized to Tanya, and leaned my head back. I wished somehow I could still sleep just to pass the time. We finally could see Italy, well humans couldn't but we could. I stared in horror. It was sunny EVERYWHERE! What??? But I checked- I –I – I saw- not sunny. Amun was towering over me in seconds. "Why is it sunny?!?!" "I don't know-I saw no sun- I tried looking again, but Tanya interrupted me." "Well lets not worry now,"- Carlisle said instantly trying to make peace-"we will just get them when it's dark." "That will work,"-amun said sarcastically-"but how do we get off the plane? The pilots will think were crazy if we don't get off." Everyone sat back down as we tried to think of a plan.

**Bella's POV**

Edward helped me work on my powers. The funny thing is that everyone was completely oblivious as to the fact that I was training. I could even pick up Edward without even touching him. I remembered the night when I finally mastered it.

~:):(:~

**(Back to the night when Bella mastered her power)**

"Edward I don't know…." "Just try picking me up Bells." I nodded and tried. I got him three feet off the ground when I accidentally dropped him. "Edward I'm so sorry!" I cried as I helped him up. That was the fifth time I had dropped him that night. He had to be sore. "Bella, my angel, how many times do I have to tell you that vampires don't bruise, sweetheart. Here I will prove it to you." He said before he picked me up and dropped me onto the hard floor. I burst out laughing. "You were right, it doesn't hurt." I said still laughing. Edward was at my side in a second, and he started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing now. "Edward….. (Laugh)….please… (laugh)…stop……can't….stand…..it…." it was hard for me to even talk. Edward didn't stop; he just kept tickling me harder and harder. I looked straight into his eyes and said sternly, "Eddie, stop it." His eyes glazed over and he pulled away. He then looked at me while he shook his head, "you don't fight fair Bella." "Never said I did."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ALL THE VAMPIRES ON THE PLANE**

**The denali coven: Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya.**

**The Egyptian coven: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia.**

**The irish coven: Maggie, Siobhan, Liam.**

**The Olympic coven: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett.**

**The Romanian coven: Stefan, Vladimir.**

**The Nomads: Garrett, Alistair**


	9. PLEASE REVIEW

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**If you don't I will get the wrong message, and think it sucks, and then I might not continue it cause I don't want to waste my time on something that no one will read. So please review so I can continue.**

Be safe

-Edward





I love you Bella

-Jacob

Lets go shopping Bella!

-Alice

**Twilight sayings:**

**Your like a little doll, I porcelain doll.**

**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb**

**Ok, now I fell stupid.**

**You sound stupid too.**


	10. Alice

**Ok so I am continuing my story. Thank you, eternalpeace95, for all of the encouraging words. I am definitely finishing this story. If you haven't read broken records by 4kitty101, you should. It's amazing!!!!!! Please finish it kitty!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M TRYING TO REACH A GOAL OF 20 REVIEWS. I WANT TO MAKE IT SO BAD!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, well except for my brain. Sorry it's not for sell**

**Alice's POV**

"I have a plan!" Vladimir said, "Me and Stefan will go have a 'snack', and then there will be no pilot are anyone to tell us to get off." I sighed, of course (**yeah I know I use "of course" a lot)** the Romanians would think of killing the pilot and flight attendant. We all agreed with them so they went to do there job. After a few screams, the plane was silent. Vladimir and Stefan came in, there eyes glowing blood red. (Two hours later) Tanya's and our coven, except for me, I was trying to see the outcome of the fight, was playing a game of cards. The rest of the vampire's were talking. Why couldn't time fly literally??!! Move, sun, move!! Ugh…..this is no use. Stupid sun. I grimaced at the sun. When can we can we get of this stupid plane????

**Bella's POV**

Wow, working for the Volturi is BORING! I don't know how Aro can stand this. I mean if I had been here for a millennium, I would have just killed the guard just for fun. Oh well, at least I had Edward. Edward looked at me startled. "What is it Edward?" "Alice" what?!?! Alice?!?! What is she doing her?!?

**Alice's POV**

Finally! We can step out of this plane! "Let's go everyone!!" "Ok her is the plan, Carlisle, Esme, you hold down Gianna so she can't tell anyone that we are here. Emmett, Rosalie, you get Felix. Vladimir and Stefan, Demetri. Siobhan, Maggie, Liam, you get Jane. Amun's Coven, you get Alec, the rest of you go for Caius, or Marcus." Carlisle said. As soon as we were close enough that I knew Edward could here me I thought, _Edward we are here to save you._

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Forever my love

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner Disclaimer I don't own anything**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Edward's POV**

At that moment, Alice and many other vampires came bursting through our door. "Alice!" Bella squealed.

After two hours of fighting, we prevailed.

_Oh my, she is so gorgeous, not that she has never been gorgeous-Esme_

_Now I can finally be rough with her-Emmett_

_Wonder what kind of powers she has-Jasper_

_Hmm, poor Aro-Carlisle_

_WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!!-guess who…………Alice_

_Hmm she is beautiful-Rosalie_

Most of my family's thoughts were about Bella, except for Carlisle, who was grieving over Aro's death.** (Sorry Aro fans)** Who would have thought it would have been Caius that killed him. Oh well, our family was back together again, and I get to keep my Bella forever. "Mmm forever." She agreed. "Uh, Bella I didn't say that out loud." Weird, I wonder if she can read minds. Of course she would be the only vampire in the world with three powers. That was so….Bella. Hmm, I wonder if she can still trip, that would be funn-"I can't trip anymore Edward. I'm just as graceful as you." "Wow Bella, you can read minds."

And with that, we lived happily ever after, well mostly. Bella is always getting attacked by Alice when she doesn't want to go shopping. Ah Bella, I will love you forever. "Forever my love." She whispered.

THE END

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm really trying to focus on Back Again, my other story. Thanks for all that reviewed, and please keep reviewing. !!**

**~:):(:~Twilightfreak7722~:):(:~**


End file.
